


Business Partners

by LostInMazes



Series: HACF Moments Through A D/C Lense [1]
Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMazes/pseuds/LostInMazes
Summary: Donna eyes Cameron right before their pitch to Dianne.
Relationships: Donna Clark/Cameron Howe
Series: HACF Moments Through A D/C Lense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541107
Kudos: 16





	Business Partners

**Author's Note:**

> It's an unbeta'd drabble. The show just gave me a lot of feels and I need to vent.

_“Should we sit?”_

She’s nervous. They both are. They’ve been turned down one too many times and it’s been weighing down on them.

But as Cameron’s eyes flit over to meet her own in this glass cage they’ve been shuffled into, Donna can’t help but smile.

Her eyes trace over Cameron’s lanky figure, dressed up in her one pair of slacks (the one she’s worn to _every_ meeting they’ve gone to), wrinkled as they are, and a sleek black jacket. Dark blue eyes continue up, smiling wider still.

Years building up a company, moving cross-country, expanding, growing, and Cameron continues to maintain her signature Billy-Idol-blonde hair. The mom in her can’t help but be pleased she’s at least started combing it. Can’t help but admire how well the sweep of it, styled to the side, suits her.

Cameron finishes fidgeting with the folders she’d brought with her, and finally meets her eyes. Donna sees the confusion, having found her staring, but the icier blue of Cam’s eyes seems to relax at connecting with her, and she smiles back.

That’s why they do this, why they continue to put themselves through the rejection of this. Because they believe in each other, in what they’ve built together. And thus, together they take a deep breath and ready themselves for the next battle before them.

End


End file.
